Learning To Fall
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Sam makes a bet with Derek that he can't get Casey to fall in love with him by the prom. But what turns out to only be a game soon turns out into something more for Derek. Sort of a cruel intentions, how to lose a guy in 10 days, and she's all that parody
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Ok, Jennifer Love Hewitt or Jennifer Aniston?" Sam asked Derek as they walked down the hall.

"Uh…Jennifer Love Hewitt, I love brunettes."

"Dude, look" he pointed out a new girl walking across the hall. "I bet you 10 bucks, you can't get her phone number."

Derek deviously chuckled. "Watch this" he walked over to the girl. Sam watched Derek in the distance and observed. Sure enough, with only 4 minutes the new girl gave him her number. "That'll be 10 bucks." he handed Sam the girls number.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a 10. "Here"

"Thank you" said Derek taking it. "Care to make a bet with the king of bets?" asked Derek whose arrogance level was through the roof.

Sam thought to himself, "Yeah I got a bet that not even 'King Derek' can pull off."

Derek chuckled again "Bring it"

"I bet you that you can't get a date with a girl of my choosing, actually let me rephrase that, make her fall in love with you by the prom in 3 weeks."

"Wait what's the wager?"

"If I win I get a date with your stepsister."

"Casey? No way!"

"Oh what King Derek, are you scared?"

"Ok, ok fine. But if I win?"

"If you win, which is highly unlikely then you get the prize of your choosing."

Derek thought about it, then shook his head and stuck out his hand "Deal."

Sam "Deal" then they shook hands and made the bet.

Derek put on his smug grin then he and Sam walked the halls to find the girl. "What about her?" Derek pointed to a girl with long blonde hair who had never even dated a guy."

Sam thought about it, until he caught a glance at Casey "No, that's your girl." Sam turned Derek so he could see Casey who was getting a book from her locker. "Casey MacDonald."

Derek got wide eyed "Uh no, hell no! Casey is the pickiest, snobbiest, and the most stubborn girl in history! No one could get in that, ever."

"Sorry Derek, the bet was I get to pick the girl and I _know _if Casey's the girl you don't stand a chance."

"Really?"

Sam nodded "Casey doesn't like you therefore you don't stand a chance in hell with her."

Derek looked at Sam then at Casey "I stand a chance with every girl, including Casey MacDonald." Derek walked over to Casey and leaned against the locker next to hers. "Hey"

Casey looked at him "Hey"

"So, I came over to ask if you wanted to do something after school."

Casey closed her locker then looked back at him "No"

"Excuse me?" asked Derek dismayed at what he just heard.

"You heard me, I said no, but in case that's not enough for you then hell no." then she turned the corner and went to class.

Derek thought this was going to be a walk in the park but he realized getting Casey to fall for him was going to be a challenge he would never forget.

**(Sorry so short)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Derek knew he couldn't get Casey's attention with him "corky charm" of anything like that. He knew if wanted to win Casey's heart he'd have to go behind enemy lines. So he decided to ask around about Casey, figure out what she was really like. He decided to start with Casey's lab partner Ben.

Derek ran up to Ben "Hey Ben."

"Derek, what do you need?"

"I wanted to ask you about Casey."

"Casey?"

Derek nodded "Yeah, she's your lab partner."

"And your stepsister, shouldn't you know her better then me?"

"But I don't, she and I don't really…" Derek tried to think of the word "talk a lot"

Ben looked at him and shook his head "I'm sorry Derek, I just work with her; I know about as much as you."

Ben walked away leaving Derek to think on how he was ever going to learn anything about Casey. Casey was a very private person and didn't have a whole lot of friends, except one who he totally forgot about until just then. "Emily Davis" he said to himself. Then he rushed off to find Emily.

Derek searched all over the school for Emily and finally found her in the library. She was the only girl who could help him get to Casey. "Emily, there you are!" Derek pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"Shh!" said someone in the back of the library.

Derek whispered to Emily "I've been looking for you everywhere.

"Why?"

"I need your help."

"With…?"

"I like one of your friends but she doesn't like me, and I want you to help me get a date with her. One date, that's all I need, please Em."

Emily looked at him a little puzzled "Which one of my friends?"

Derek's face soon had a look of fear on it, like he was afraid to say it. "Casey MacDo…" he mumbled so Emily wouldn't hear.

"Huh?"

Derek cleared his throat "Casey Mac…"

"What?"

"CASEY MACDONALD!!!" he yelled

"SHHH!!!" yelled more people in the back.

Emily laughed a little then looked back at Derek, "Ok, I'll help you get a date with Casey. But this is going to take a lot of work."

"Work what do you mean work?"

Emily grabbed Derek's arm and lead him out of the library to go to her house.

_**(Meanwhile): **_

Casey walked into her room and put down her stuff. She flopped on her bed and shut her eyes; it had been a long day. Just as Casey was getting comfortable Lizzie walked in.

"Hey Casey, you look tired."

"Just a little bit, it's been a long day."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Sam called the house looking for you."

Casey shot up and looked at Lizzie "Sam?"

Lizzie nodded "He said he try again later if you didn't call him back."

"Oh my god! Should I call him back? Or is that to desperate?"

Lizzie shook her head "You got it bad for Sam, it's just too bad Derek won't let him date you."

"Ugh, don't say that name in front of me!" Casey covered her face with a pillow and flopped back down on the bed.

Lizzie laughed at her "Why?"

"Well, he loves to taunt me and poke at me with insults. Poke! Poke! Poke!" Lizzie laughed some more "Then today he has the nerve to ask me what I'm doing after school."

"Like a date?" asked Lizzie

Casey took the pillow off her face and sat up "I don't think so. Besides, I'm probably the 5th girl he's asked out today. If you haven't noticed, Derek isn't exactly a one woman man; I don't think any girl could turn Derek into a one girl guy."

_**(Meanwhile): **_

"Ok Derek, you should take notes because Casey is one of the most complex girls on the planet. Ready?"

Derek nodded "Ready"

"Ok first Casey hates guys who think they own the world. She also hates guys who drink straight from the carton, that includes milk, orange juice, soda; anything in a carton is off limits. Next, Casey hates a guy who doesn't try."

"Try at what?" asked Derek?

"Anything, school, life, everything. She likes a guy who takes the challenge and tries hard to fulfill it. And last but certainly not least, she hates, HATES players. She believes in one guy one girl all the way."

Derek laughed "Is she serious? It's the 21st century, who thinks that anymore?"

"Um, about the whole population of girls Derek. Look, if you want to win Casey you're gonna have to be nicer, smarter, well mannered, and you're going to have to do something for your first date so extravagant and amazing. Something you wouldn't do for any other girl. Got it?"

Derek smiled and nodded "I think so"

_**(Later at home): **_

Derek walked into his room and threw his stuff on the floor. He flopped on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was tired so he decided to take a shower since it sounded like no one else was in there. He got up and walked to the bathroom and knocked but still barged right in.

"Oh my god!" yelled a voice

Derek opened the door some more and there was Casey wearing nothing but a towel. Derek wanted to close the door but it was like his feet were glued to the floor and his eyelids were glued to his face. He just stared at Casey who was dripping wet from coming out of the shower herself. Finally Derek backed away slowly and shut the door.

"Sorry" he said then went back in his room trying to get rid of the thoughts he was thinking. "Remember Derek, this is only a game. Get these thoughts out of your head!" then he flopped on the bed and covered his face with a pillow.

"Derek!!!" yelled Casey. Then she barged in his room, this time wearing a robe covering more then what the towel did. "Ever heard of asking if anyone is in the bathroom after knocking? You don't just barge in!" Casey was so angry it was actually starting to scare Derek.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked taking his face out of the pillow to look at Casey.

"What?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why would you ask me that when I'm standing here yelling at you for seeing me naked?"

"I didn't technically see you naked."

Casey rolled her eyes "You are so…ugh!" then she stormed out of his room slamming the door behind her.

"So that's a no?" Derek yelled after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

At dinner George was going off about his case and how he was going to defend him in court. Derek however, was contemplating how he was going to get Casey to go out with him. Then it finally hit him, man was he good.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your fascinating story about your client dad but I was wondering if you and Nora could do me a favor?"

"Sure Derek, what do you need?" asked Nora

"I'm not doing so well in English and I was wondering if you could get me a tutor."

"A tutor?" interrupted Casey, "Since when do you care about your grades?"

"Grades are important, if I want to get into a good college." Derek smiled a fake smile trying to show he genuinely "cared" about his grades.

"Oh, I'm sure Casey can help you. She's doing very well in English."

"What?" said Casey "You can't seriously suggest that I help him." Casey pointed to Derek.

"Oh I'm not suggesting Casey" said Nora. Casey smiled since that meant she could get out of helping Derek. "I'm telling you. You will help Derek with his schoolwork or you're grounded."

Casey's jaw dropped in disbelief. She faced Derek who was smiling smugly at her and winking.

"Oh, and I'll need your help after school tomorrow, I have a big test coming up." Casey shot him back a you're-so-dead look.

**_(After Dinner): _**

Casey barged into Derek's room "You conniving snake! You don't even need help with English do you?"

Derek was reading a magazine which he continued reading despite Casey yelling at him "Nope" he said in response to her question.

"You just said you needed help so I could go out on a date with you."

"Yup" Derek smiled then finally looked at Casey "Crafty huh?"

"More like sick! And it's not going to work." Casey folded her arms and looked at him

"Really? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah, Derek Venturi the smuggest, cockiest, and most arrogant guy on the planet!"

Derek laughed "You pretty much hit the nail on the head."

"Look Derek, I don't like you and don't think one date will change that. So I'll go out with you for one date just to prove that to you."

"Fine" said Derek folding his arms and looking at Casey.

"Fine" she said back. Then she turned and left his room.

Just as Casey left Derek's cell phone rang, it was Sam. ""Hey Sam" said Derek

"How are things going with Casey, are you ready to just give in already?" asked Sam

"I don't think so, see Casey and I already have a date."

"What?" Sam laughed "You're kidding"

"No I'm not; we have a date for tomorrow."

"But how?" asked Sam

"Because I'm Derek Venturi and like I said I'm the King of Bets." then Derek hung up the phone and sat back on his bed and smiled.

**_(Meanwhile): _**

Casey was on IM with Emily discussing what just happened with her and Derek.

EMYgurl33: So you actually said yes 2 him?

Luv2Dance: Maybe…ok yeah I did.

EMYgurl33: LOL, this is so funny!

Luv2Dance: How is it funny?

EMYgurl33: Ok come on Casey, you and Derek it's just kind of ironic.

Luv2Dance: I guess…

EMYgurl33: So where's he taking u?

Luv2Dance: Probably to his hockey practice or something involving himself.

EMYgurl33: O come on Casey, give him a chance!

Luv2Dance: Y should I? Derek cares about 1 person and 1 person only: himself

EMYgurl33: I still think u should give him a chance, he might surprise you.

Luv2Dance: Fine, I'll give him a chance. L Hey I g2g, ttyl!

EMYgurl33: BI!

Casey closed her laptop and opened her diary to write an entry:

**_Why did I agree to go out with Derek? I mean, I haven't actually gone out with him so maybe I shouldn't complain. But I can just imagine how this date is going to go: straight down the toilet! _**

Casey shut her diary and slouched down on her bed and thought about what she was in for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Casey was getting ready for her date. Even though she didn't like the guy she was going on a date with it doesn't mean she didn't want to look nice. Casey wore an adorable outfit and actually did her hair in a nice way too. She thought of putting on more make up but the point of this date was to show Derek she wasn't interested in him no matter what he said or did for her.

Casey walked next door to Derek's room "Derek?" she knocked on his door but no one answered so she walked in. As she walked in she noticed the lights were off except for 2 candles that were lit with a rose beside them and a note. Casey took the rose and smelled it, then she opened the note and read it "Casey, meet me at Smelly Nelly's. Love, Derek."

Casey got in her car and drove to Smelly Nelly's, but when she got there she noticed the lights were very dim which meant no one could be in there. Casey got out of the car and pulled the handle to open the door and sure enough it was open. She walked in and when she did her jaw immediately dropped and she couldn't breathe it was just so beautiful.

"Hey Casey" said Derek standing in the middle of the room.

The whole restaurant was rid of all people except her and Derek and one server. The entire place was full of candles and no other lights. And the floor was covered in rose petals and so were all the other tables except for the table Derek and Casey were to sit at. "Wow" was the only word Casey could come up with.

"Thank you." Derek smiled "You look nice for someone who didn't want to be here."

Casey looked down at her outfit "Thank you" she walked over to the table and Derek pulled out a chair for her to sit. "Derek, you really did all this?"

"Yeah, the manager owes me a favor so he let me rent the whole place out."

"Wow, you really went above and beyond didn't you?"

Derek smiled "Whatever makes you change your mind about me, I'll do it."

Soft music was playing in the background and it gave Casey an idea "You really want me to change my mind about you?" asked Casey smiling slyly.

"Yeah" said Derek

Casey held out her hand "Dance with me."

Derek chuckled a little "I can't dance"

Casey continued to hold out her hand "Everyone can dance." Derek just looked at her then at her hand "Please?" Derek sat there for about a second then he took Casey's hand and they got up to dance.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." said Derek

Casey laughed a little "I'll teach you" Casey took Derek's hand and put them on her waist and she took her hands and put them around his neck. "Now, just move with the music, ok?"

Derek smiled at her "Ok"

Casey and Derek began to move across the dance floor slowly and smoothly. They were pretty close, close enough to feel each other's heart beats. Casey wanted to want to pull away (if that makes any sense) but she didn't, he held her just right not to tight and not to where it felt awkward.

"You're pretty good"

Derek smiled "Was that a compliment?"

"Maybe…"

"Well thank you. You're a great partner."

Casey smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Derek?"

"Hm?"

Casey moved a little further away so she could look Derek in the eye "Why'd you ask me out?"

Derek began to panic a little but tried not to show it. "Because, I wanted to get to know you. You're not like other girls Casey, you're different."

"Wow, win the girl over cliché number 1."

Derek and Casey laughed a little "No, I'm serious, you're different Casey. The different that will keep a guy intrigued and never bored. That's what I like about you." Great lie! Derek thought to himself, but for some reason it didn't feel like a lie, it was all true. "It's only a game, it's only a game, it's only a game…" Derek repeated to himself in his head.

"Wow Derek, was _that _a compliment?"

Derek laughed "Yeah I guess it was."

**_(Later): _**

When the date was finally over Casey and Derek drove back together and Derek walked her to her room door. "Did you have a good time?"

"I hate to say it but I did."

"Told ya"

"Now don't go getting a big head, it was one date."

Derek looked at her and smiled "How about a second date then?"

Casey turned and looked at him, then smiled sweetly "Ok, sounds good." then Casey got close to Derek and leaned in like she was going to kiss him but instead said "Good night" then she opened the door and went in her room.

Derek leaned against the door and said to himself "I got here right where I want her." then he went in his room and shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Derek was at hockey practice with Sam and they had just finished. Derek was on his way to meet Casey until Sam stopped him.

"Hey dude, wait up a second." Sam ran after Derek who was about to walk to the parking lot. "We need to talk."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want to call off the bet."

Derek smiled his smug little smile "Oh what Sam, finally realize you just can't beat me?"

"Not exactly, see pairing you with Casey was a mistake."

"Why?"

"You know why dude, I like Casey and I knew she HATED you and I never thought you'd actually get her to go out with you."

Derek chuckled "Well next time think things through when you make a bet." Derek grabbed his gym bag and walked to his car thinking to himself "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to pair me with Casey."

**_(Meanwhile): _**

Casey was on the phone with Emily talking about the other night with Derek and what he did for her on the most romantic date Casey had ever been on.

"No Em, I didn't kiss him." Casey sat on her bed.

"What? But the date sounded so romantic! The candles, roses, and the dancing I would have kissed him."

Casey laughed "Sorry Em, I like to get to know the guy more before I kiss him."

"Oh my god!"

"What?" asked Casey

"You are so starting to like him."

Casey laughed hard and continuously until her side got sore "Em, like I said before Derek is not a one woman man, how could I possibly fall for someone like that?"

"You never know Casey…the universe tends to unfold as it should."

Casey looked puzzled "What does that mean?"

"I don't really know, I read it off a poster in History class."

"Well, all I know is Derek is not the guy for me, but he was fun to hang out with."

"Yeah, and hey it's not like he asked you out again right?" Casey got quiet and didn't answer that question since if she did it would freak Emily out, but Em wasn't dumb. "Casey! He asked you out again?"

"Yes, he did but it's not going to be as fancy as last night. We're going to a concert, a lot of sweaty people, mosh pits, and screaming fans; nothing intimate at all."

Emily rolled her eyes "Whatever you say Casey."

**_(Later): _**

Casey was reading in her room and listening to some music. Suddenly the IM noise came up on her computer. She got up to read the message.

SamIAm: Hey Casey, wuts up?

Luv2Dance: Hey Sam, nm just catching up on some reading.

SamIAm: Wut book are you reading?

Luv2Dance: Pride and Prejudice

SamIAm: I love that book.

Luv2Dance: You do?

SamIAm: No I've never actually read it.

Luv2Dance: lol

SamIAm: R u going out with Derek tonight?

Luv2Dance: yeah y?

SamIAm: No reason, just wonderin. U really like him huh?

Luv2Dance: No, we're just hanging out, kind of like friends.

Sam had a reason for asking Casey about Derek, it wasn't because he was trying to be a good friend. He had a plan to win Casey and win the bet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Casey and Derek got back from the concert at about 12 in the morning. It was late (or early, it depends on how you look at it.) but they weren't tired at all, they wanted to spend more time with each other.

"That concert was amazing." said Casey taking off her jacket and putting on the hook

"Yeah it was."

Derek was heading to the kitchen to get a drink before bed and Casey was walking up the stairs to go to sleep, but before she got to the top of the stairs she stopped and turned to Derek. "Derek?"

Derek stopped and looked at her "Yeah?"

"What are you doing with me?"

"What?"

"Are you genuinely interested in me or am one of those girls who are gonna say 'Derek Venturi? Yeah I dated him.'"

Derek laughed then walked up the stairs and faced Casey "What do you think?" he asked leaning in closer to her.

"I have a pretty good guess." Casey leaned in too then kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away after a second. "Good night Derek." she walked up to her room and shut the door.

Derek just kissed Casey, it was only a second long but it left him wanting more. What was she doing to him? This was all a game but Derek couldn't help but start to fall for Casey after that kiss. Derek wanted to call off the bet but if he did it now then Sam would get Casey and Derek couldn't let that happen so he had to continue in this charade no matter how guilty he felt.

**_(The next morning): _**

Casey went out for a jog like she did every Saturday morning. Everything was going smoothly; she passed by the neighbors with the dog that could be mistaken for a horse and the tree that was struck by lightening and looked like it would fall any minute everything was the same, but to Casey everything seemed brighter and newer. The world looked more colorful and happy, like some fairytale picture. Yup, everything was just great in Casey's life until she ran into something that knocked her to the ground.

"OW!" said Casey slowly getting up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" said a voice of a guy who put out his hand to help Casey up.

"It's ok; I should've been paying attention to things in front of me." Casey touched the back of her head to see if she was bleeding. "Thank you for your help-" Casey was going to finish her sentence but she stopped when she saw who helped her up. "Sam, hi"

"Hey Casey, how's your head?"

"Uh, could be better."

Sam looked at her head "Just looks like bump." Sam stopped looking at her bump to look at her "Why don't I walk you home?"

Casey nodded "Ok"

**_(Later): _**

Derek walked in the house and headed upstairs to his room until he saw Casey whose hair was wet which meant she got out of the shower not to long ago. "Hey Casey" he kissed her on the cheek causing him to smell her hair too. Lavender, that's it, she smelled like lavender. "When'd you get back from your run?"

"I got back early, I fell down and-"

Derek heard a noise come from the kitchen "Whose down there?"

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you-"

Derek didn't bother to listen he just headed to the kitchen and saw someone with their head in the fridge. "Hey!"

The head popped out of the fridge "Hey Derek" said Sam opening a bottle of water.

Derek couldn't believe what he saw, Sam standing in his kitchen while Casey was in the shower. Derek knew what Sam was up to but he couldn't bust him right then and there without blowing the whole secret. So to spare himself Derek put on a fake smile.

"Sam…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Casey fell down so I walked her home to make sure she was ok."

"It was just a bump on the head, I'm sure she was just fine." Derek said with the fake smile still on his face.

Sam shrugged "You can never be too careful."

"Well aren't you just the Boy Scout?" Derek still held his fake smile but you could tell from his eyes he wanted to kill Sam.

"Well, now that someone's home I can go home."

"Let me walk you out the door." Derek and Sam walked out the door. "What are you doing?"

"Just making the bet a little tougher for you, but you shouldn't worry."

"You really think Casey would pick you over me?"

Sam smiled deviously "Oh I dunno, we'll just have to see won't we." Sam walked to the sidewalk "Later" he shouted to Derek then walked to his house.

Derek was overcome with anger, if he wanted Casey to be his he had to seal the deal and sleep with her, before Friday, prom night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

Casey was in the gym decorating for prom with Emily.

"Hey Casey, Sam's here he wants to talk to you."

Casey turned around and saw Sam wave to her. Casey got off her hands and knees from painting the sign and walked over to Sam. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Yeah sure, sounds good."

"Good" Sam and Casey were quiet for a bit then Sam said "Casey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure"

"You and Derek are good yeah?"

Casey nodded "I guess"

"I mean boyfriend and girlfriend…"

Casey smiled a bit "I don't really know what we are to tell you the truth."

Sam had Casey right were he wanted her, doubting what she and Derek truly were. "Does it bother you that your step sibs?"

Casey never really thought about it, only once but then when she got to know Derek she stopped seeing him as her annoying stepbrother and started to see him for how sweet and gentle he really was. But no, Casey hadn't thought about it until Sam brought it up. "No, not really." replied Casey "I mean when you care about someone that sort of stuff doesn't matter, or at least not to me. I like Derek which has kind of blindsided me."

"So love has blinded you?" asked Sam

Casey laughed, she couldn't help but laugh. I mean come on, _love _Derek? Sure she liked him but love was just jumping in to deep. "I'm not in love with Derek. I just like talking to him" she said still trying to stop laughing.

"Oh ok" said Sam

"I should get back to painting that sign."

Sam nodded "Right, ok. Oh um, parties at 9 at my house. Be there!"

Casey smiled "Ok I will"

Sam smiled and walked down the hall to Derek's locker where Derek was flirting with some girl. See, the only people who knew about Casey and Derek were Sam and Emily. Derek and Casey weren't too affectionate at school; in fact, they didn't even really talk to each other at all at school.

"Derek"

Derek turned around and saw Sam then turned back to look at the girl "I'll see you later Chloe."

"Bye Derek" then the girl aka Chloe left.

"What can I do for you Sam?"

"Party at me house, 9 o'clock"

"Hm, what's the occasion?"

Sam crossed his arms "Pre prom celebration, but probably crazier then prom will ever be."

Derek was suspicious of Sam, but who was he to pass up a party? "Who's going?"

Sam shrugged "Just a few friends, and one very good friend to you."

"You invited Casey?"

"Yup, and you 2 can arrive together as each other's date."

Derek chuckled a little "That's not going to happen."

"But what better way to win her heart then make your relationship all official, wouldn't you say Derek?"

Derek didn't want to but he knew Sam was right. But that meant if everyone knew then he couldn't "play the field" since Casey was all one guy one girl. "Fine, we'll go to your party."

Sam smiled Derek's infamous smug smile "Good" then he walked away knowing he also had Derek right where he wanted him.

**(Sorry so short) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Casey was getting ready for the party while Derek was downstairs waiting for her. Derek was starting to get impatient so he decided to sit and watch TV with Marti.

"Hey Smarti, whatcha watching?" he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Just a show"

Derek sat on the couch and watched Marti's show which had a giant bear and all this friends playing in a garden. The bear was laughing and enjoying himself the he stopped and turned to the screen to give advice to the children. "And remember kids, honesty is the best thing you can do for someone. Lying always has consequences, so tell the truth and you can be as happy as me!" then the bear danced and laughed again with his woodland friends.

Never had Derek felt so guilty from a stupid kids show, especially one with a dancing bear. Suddenly, Casey came downstairs wearing a mini skirt and a crop top which showed more then Casey liked to show.

Derek grinned "Wow"

"You like it?"

Derek nodded "I like it."

"We'll be back later smarti!"

"Bye!" then Marti turned back to her show.

As soon as Derek shut the door he pulled Casey closer and kissed her. "You do look great." he whispered.

Casey smiled "Why thank you Derek."

"Shall we?" he opened the door to the car and Casey got in and soon they were off to the party.

**_(Party): _**

Sam was right, the party was wilder then prom could ever be. There were people making out almost everywhere and people drinking and laughing their heads off. Casey had never been to a party like this and normally it would've revolted her but it didn't, it intrigued her.

"Casey, Derek! You made it" Sam greeted them at the door holding a cup that was clearly filled with alcohol.

"Yes we did" said Derek feeling a little embarrassed for bringing Casey here.

"Good, enjoy yourselves." then Sam went back to his guests.

Derek and Casey walked hand and hand through the party. Derek kept his head down and Casey looked around looking for someone else she knew. Derek seemed to be the only one noticing people staring and whispering about Derek and Casey.

"Are they dating?"

"Aren't the like step sibs?"

"Derek's dating _her?_"

These were some of the comments Derek heard, but all he did was keep his head down and lead Casey into the kitchen. "Casey, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Casey nodded and Derek went to the bathroom.

Casey felt a little awkward until 2 girls walked up to her holding drinks and giggling. "Hey, you're Casey right?"

"Yeah"

"Are you and Derek like, dating?"

Casey didn't know what to say so she just shrugged and said "I guess"

The girls looked at each other then back at Casey. "Really?" said one of them "Well, welcome to the club Casey." then she handed her a drink, "Here"

Casey sniffed it; it smelled so strong. Then she took a sip and almost gagged and the girls laughed.

"Good huh?" said the other

Casey chuckled and smiled "Yeah" then she drank some more.

**_(Meanwhile): _**

Derek was next in line for the bathroom until someone stopped him. "Hey Derek, I'm Chloe, remember me?"

Derek smiled with that little player smile (I'm sure the girls that are reading this know that smile from one time in there life.) "I remember you" Honestly, Derek didn't really remember her but that didn't stop her from pushing him into the bathroom and start making out nonstop with him.

For awhile Derek enjoyed it, I mean come on he's a guy. But after about 30 seconds he pushed her off. "I can't" he whispered.

She looked confused/pissed off "Excuse me?"

Derek couldn't believe he was saying this, "I have a girlfriend"

Chloe got off of him completely then grabbed her purse and stormed out of the bathroom slamming the door behind her. "I have a girlfriend" he said again, would he have said that if he were dating someone else? Or was it because of Casey?

Derek had to shake this out of his head; he was done with this game of seduction. He ran out of the bathroom to find Sam and tell him he won, and the bet was off. Why hadn't Derek just quit the bet when Sam suggested? Maybe because he was just so consumed with competitiveness to crush Sam, he forgot that Casey had feelings and great eyes, and smile, and sense of humor. Derek found Sam outside on the patio.

"Dude Sam, we need to talk."

Sam was smiling at something along with everyone else and was yelling "Chug, Chug, Chug!" Sam turned and looked at Derek "Dude, your girlfriend is insane!"

"What?" Derek looked at what everyone else was looking at and his eyes almost popped out of his head and his jaw dropped. Casey was being picked up by 2 guys drinking out of a keg like a college student at a frat party. "Casey!" yelled Derek. He grabbed Casey from the 2 guys and put her in one of the lawn chairs.

"Derek! Hi!" said Casey also laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked putting a hand on her cheek

"Hey Derek, relax it was only a little bit." said one of the guys.

Derek was so angry, "Don't touch her, ever again." Derek was about to pick Casey up until the guy turned her back to face him.

"You better watch it man."

Derek pushed the guy's hand off his shoulder and punched him right across the face. Everyone gasped then got it got quiet. Casey was so drunk she was between passed out and about to vomit. Derek scooped Casey up in his arms and carried her out the door to his car.

"Casey?" Derek whispered gently "Casey?"

Casey moaned "Ugh Derek, I don't feel good."

"Yeah, you're gonna feel worse tomorrow." Derek placed her in his car gently and strapped her seat belt on and drove home.

**_(Later): _**

Derek carried Casey upstairs to her room. She had already thrown up once in his car and that was it. Casey was pretty good at holding her liquor.

Derek put her in her bed. "Casey, are you gonna be ok?"

Casey nodded "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

She sat up and pulled off Derek's jacket. "I'd feel better if you and me…" Casey kissed him and began to unbutton his shirt.

This is exactly what Derek needed to seal the deal. Casey was the type of girl who as soon as she did this with a guy she was his, since they had the whole intimate connection. But Derek couldn't do it, she was to drunk and he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

Casey looked confused then Derek left and shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He ran his fingers through his hair and buttoned his shirt back up. "This can't be happening to me." But it was, what Derek thought could never happen was happening. He had fallen for Casey and now he would have to tell her what he was really doing with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

Casey was in the gym again putting up the decorations for the prom which was only 2 days away. She still had to pick out a dress and get a date. She figured her and Derek would go together but he hadn't officially asked her. Just then Sam walked in with a pink rose and walked over to Casey.

"Hey Casey, Derek wanted me to give this to you." he handed her the rose and smiled.

"Aw, really? Derek sent this?" Casey couldn't believe it. Derek was sweet but being sweet in front of everyone wasn't really his cup of tea.

"Yeah he also wanted me to tell you he wants you to meet him by his locker in 30 minutes. He has something important to ask."

"Prom" was the word that flashed into Casey's head. He was asking her to prom! Did that mean Derek was turning into a one woman man? Well, Casey would have to see it to believe it. "Thanks Sam"

"No problem Casey. You and Derek are so great together, so whatever I can do for you guys I'll do."

Casey smiled "That's so sweet of you."

Sam nodded "See ya later Casey" then he turned and walked away having a diabolical smile across his face.

**_(Later): _**

"Derek! Thanks for meeting me man." said Sam walking up to Derek's locker.

"Yeah sure, I needed to talk to you too."

"Ok then, you go first."

Derek looked down at his feet "I want to call the bet off; I can't keep doing this to Casey."

Sam laughed "Come on dude, you're about to win, so what if Casey gets hurt?"

"I care ok?! Believe it or not I actually…I actually…"

"Yes…?"

"I like her ok? I really like her."

Sam crossed his arms, "I'm sorry, I don't think falling for her was part of the bet." Suddenly Sam saw Casey walk up behind Derek and was coming closer and closer. "What were the rules of the bet?"

Derek rolled his eyes "Come on man"

"What were they?"

Casey was right behind Derek but Derek didn't know so he blurted out what the bet actually was "I have to get Casey to fall in love with me by the prom, ok? Happy?"

Casey's jaw dropped and she looked like she was about to cry. "Oh god" she said causing Derek to look behind him to see who said that.

"Casey…I…Casey it was a stupid bet."

Casey held back tears and started to walk away but Derek grabbed her arm. "Let me go"

"Casey!"

Then Casey pushed Derek's hand off and slapped him clear across the face "Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again." then Casey ran down the hall eyes full of tears leaving Derek with a red cheek and Sam with the satisfaction of knowing this bet was his.

**_(Casey's class): _**

Casey ran into her classroom and sat in an empty desk in front of Emily. Class was going to start in 3 minutes and Casey had mascara and eyeliner streaming down her face.

"Casey?" said Emily in a gentle voice. "Are you ok?"

Casey turned around to face Emily, "No Em, I'm not."

Emily didn't even ask what was wrong, she didn't need to know right then. She just leaned over her desk and threw her arms around Casey giving her a big hug. All Casey needed was that, someone who was there for her, a true friend. A friend who wasn't going to lecture you or interrogate you, just one who lets you cry into their sweater.

**_(Derek's class): _**

Derek got to class sluggishly and sat in the only available seat left. He sat in front of the new girl whose phone number he got in a bet with Sam.

"Pst, Derek" said the girl

Derek didn't say anything, he just leaned back to hear her more clearly.

"I hear you're up for prom king congrats." Derek just nodded "You must be pretty happy."

"I'd be happy if I could just go back in time and fix what I broke." Never had Derek felt so bad, he even thought he went to far this time and he had gone pretty far before. He had to win Casey back, he just had too. But how?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

Derek was outside Casey's room knocking on her door. He had been knocking for about 10 minutes already trying to get Casey to come out and talk to him.

"Casey? Casey will you please just talk to me?" Derek knocked again. "Casey, I'm sorry, please just come out."

Meanwhile, Casey was in her room laying on her bed thinking. She had thought about Derek in so they could talk but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't bear to look at him, she had put her hand on the knob about 3 times almost turning it but she always pulled away. Her heart said to give Derek another try, but her head said to stay away from him and since Casey was always a logical thinker up until these past few days, she had to decided to go with her head and forget about Derek, or at least try to.

Derek continued pounding on the door begging Casey to open up. "Casey please…Casey!" he finally backed away from the door and walked away to his room.

Edwin saw Derek walk to his room looking depressed, so he decided to see what was up. "Derek?"

Derek looked up at Edwin, "Hey Edwin" Derek got up and pulled out his guitar and gently started strumming. "What's up?" he asked Edwin.

"I should be asking you the same question. What's with you and Casey?" Edwin sat down on Derek's bed beside him. "You can tell me Derek."

Derek knew he could tell Edwin and it would stay a secret with him, until he told Lizzie, he told her everything. "Casey hates me, and all I want to do is fix it."

"Why don't you?"

"Dude, she won't even talk to me." Derek strummed his guitar again "I messed up, I messed up bad."

"Well, there's nothing you can do Derek except try to fix what you broke." then Edwin got up and left leaving Derek to think about how he could fix what he had broken.

Derek thought for a little bit, and then he got an idea. He picked up the phone and called Emily.

"Hello?"

"Emily?"

"Who's this?"

"It's me Derek."

Emily's face soon was covered with rage "You've got some nerve calling me."

Derek bit his bottom lip knowing what Emily was referring to "Casey told you, huh?"

Emily chuckled "You know I can't believe you. I help you get Casey then you treat her so good she can't stop smiling all the time, and then you break her heart."

"Look Em-"

Emily interrupted "Just leave me alone, and you better leave Casey alone too." then Emily hung up the phone angrily.

"Emily?" Derek rolled his eyes then hung up the phone too. "Ok, then I guess plan b is already in effect."

**_(Plan B): _**

The next day Casey was about to head to the mall to get a dress; even though she didn't want to go and see Derek win prom king she had to go since she was on the dance committee. She put her jacket on and reached in the pocket for her keys, but they weren't there.

"Derek!!!" she yelled.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was Emily holding up a pair of earring and smiling. "Hey Casey, I brought you those earrings you wanted to borrow for prom."

Casey took them "Thanks Em, but I might not get to use them."

"Casey, we've been over this about 7 times. You have to go, you're on dance committee."

"No, that's not the reason." Casey looked outside and saw her car was gone too. "I can't find my car."

Emily looked at her like she was crazy. "How do you lose a car?"

"I don't know, but I bet Derek had something to do with it."

"Hey, what's that?" Emily pointed to the table by the door which had a note on it.

Casey picked up the note and read it aloud. "Casey, if you ever want to see your car again meet me at Smelly Nelly's." Casey crinkled the note in her hand and looked like she was about to pop. "Em, can you give me a ride?" she said trying to stay calm and not explode.

Emily was slightly terrified but nevertheless gave Casey a ride to Smelly Nelly's.

**_(Smelly Nelly's): _**

"Thanks for the ride Em." Casey undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Emily drove away and Casey stood outside the restaurant. She took a deep breath and walked in wishing she could just leave and forget about her car, but she had to face Derek.

Casey walked in and saw the lights dimmed and Derek standing in the middle of the restaurant. The place was filled with candles and rose petals, just like their first date.

"Casey"

Casey looked at Derek angrily and marched up to him with rage in her eyes. "You think this is romantic? You stole my car just so we could talk?"

"I'm sorry Casey but how else was I going to get you talk to me?"

"You weren't, now give me my keys." she held out her hand.

"Casey please, just give me 2 minutes."

"You've got 1. Go."

"Ok, Casey I know you really hate me right now, but you have to know that bet I made was before I got to know you, really know you. If I could build a time machine and go back to when I made that bet I would've just walked away. You matter to me Casey, you do."

Casey snickered "Right, and what I'm supposed to believe you now?"

"I'm hoping you will."

"Derek, you lied to me about everything. Tell me one honest thing you said to me, just one."

Derek was silent wanting to say something but couldn't. It was like his brain had shut off and all he could do was look at Casey with remorse. "Casey-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Casey held out her hand. "Give me my keys Derek."

"Casey please, don't do this…I…I love you."

Casey wanted to say it back so badly. But, she couldn't, she had to give him up. She knew if she actually tried this with Derek she would regret it, she couldn't afford to hurt this much again. "That's impossible Derek, because the only person you love is yourself. You're not a one woman man; you're only interested in what's best for you."

Derek looked at her with sad eyes "Casey…I…"

Casey held out her hand again "Look, just give me my keys."

"Casey, come on, please just give me one more chance."

"I gave you a chance and look how well it turned out." Casey folded her arms.

"So, you regret all the time we spent together?" Derek asked.

Casey looked away, she didn't want to lie to his face but she couldn't tell him the truth so she held out her hand one more time and said "Derek, just give me my keys. Please."

Derek let out a mournful sigh then dug in his pocket and pulled out the keys. "Here" he placed them in her hand.

Casey and Derek looked at each other for a few seconds with Derek's hand still in Casey's. One wanted to say something to the other but nothing came out, their was just silence but Casey felt she could stay like this for a few more seconds, just staring at Derek. Casey looked away then pulled her hand away grabbing her keys "Thanks" she walked out of the restaurant and started heading to the car.

Derek talked to himself a little bit "If she turns back to look at me that means I still have a chance." Casey kept walking "Come on Casey…" Then Casey turned around and took a look at Derek for about a half a second, but that was all Derek needed "There you go Casey." then Derek watched Casey get in her car and drive off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

Casey was doing her hair for the prom. She slowly curled her hair in the curling iron then undid it so the curls fell gently to her chest. She looked great, but she didn't feel great, she felt like sick, sad, angry, happy, excited, and extremely depressed. She felt so many emotions all at once it was overwhelming. She slipped on her new dress and her shoes and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black strapless dress that was flowing a little bit past her knee.

"Well Casey" she let out a big sigh "time for the prom."

Casey walked downstairs where Emily, Sheldon, and Derek were standing waiting to go. Emily and Sheldon offered to take Casey to the prom as their "date" but Nora wanted Casey and Derek to both go together (not _together_ but together.) So Casey just invited Emily and Sheldon to come to kill the awkwardness.

"Casey you look amazing." said Emily smiling. "You are going to be the belle of the ball."

"Thanks Em."

Derek turned around to look at Casey and smiled at how beautiful she looked. "You look beautiful Casey, you really do."

Casey grinned "Thank you Derek, you look great too."

Casey and Derek fell into one of their deep staring moments looking into each other's eyes and getting lost in them. Emily had to step in and say "The limos' here, we better go."

Derek and Casey came back to earth and looked away. Everyone made their way to the limo. Emily and Sheldon sat between Derek and Casey so their wouldn't be any awkwardness or yelling.

"So…who's ready for the prom?" said Emily trying to break the silence.

"I am!" said Sheldon a little too enthusiastic "Especially the part where I get to dance with my beautiful girlfriend all night."

Before you knew it, Emily and Sheldon were making out and elbowing Casey and Derek in the process. Casey and Derek couldn't take it, so they got out of their seat and sat on the opposite side of them, which meant they had to sit by each other.

It was quiet for about a second then Derek finally broke the silence. "Casey, you have to stop being mad at me. Its prom night, shouldn't you be excited and smiley like other girls?"

Casey looked at him "I'm not like other girls."

Derek smiled "No, you're not."

Casey looked away "Because I don't know any girls who were lied to to win a bet."

"Oh come on Casey!"

"Don't 'come on Casey' me! You know what? Just leave me alone."

"Casey, please, all I'm asking for is one more chance."

Casey continued to look out the window then she turned to look at Derek. "No, I won't give you a second chance. All I'm going to say to you is have a good prom and good luck with prom king."

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the smacking noises come from Sheldon and Emily which was starting to make Derek and Casey a little sick. The ride seemed like an eternity for Casey but it was really only about 20 minutes.

Casey, Derek, Emily, and Sheldon walked into the beautifully decorated gym and their faces had smiles come over them. "Wow, Casey the gym looks amazing!" said Emily

"Thanks Em, it actually does look amazing."

They all just stood in the doorway and admired the gym until Sam came up to them holding a cup of punch and smiling. "Casey, great job on the gym"

"Thank you Sam"

"Want to dance?" asked Sam

Casey smiled and put her hand in his "I'd like that."

Sam gave him cup of punch to Derek then lead Casey to the dance floor but not before shooting a sneaky little grin at Derek first. Sam and Casey danced to the song "Learning to fall" by Boys like Girls and looked like they were having a good time. Casey wasn't even aware Sam had anything to do with Derek and the bet which caused Derek to go ballistic.

"How could she dance with him?"

"It's obvious Derek!"

"What? That she hates me so much she'll dance and flirt with Sam?"

"No, she loves you so much she'll dance and flirt with Sam."

Derek looked confused "How does that work?"

Emily rolled her eyes in a boys-are-so-stupid kind of way "She wants to get over you Derek. Maybe you should do the same." then Emily and Sheldon walked onto the dance floor and danced too.

Derek was in a state where he knew he was going to lose the bet, but that was fine with him. What he wasn't fine with was the fact he just might lose the girl. "Attention Thompson High!" said Casey from the stage. "It's that time you've been waiting for."

Everyone began to cheer knowing what was next to come.

"It's time to announce your prom king and queen." everyone cheered loudly. "You're prom queen is…Chloe Hart." Yes, the new girl had won and beat out Kendra who wasn't to happy and stormed out of the prom. "And your prom king is…" Casey read the name, and tried her hardest to say the name with a smile on her face. "Derek Venturi"

Everyone in the gym cheered like the school had just won a big football or hockey game, it was out of control. Derek walked onstage and stood in front of Casey who put the crown on his head.

"Congratulations Mr. Venturi, you won." said Casey. She then got off the stage and headed for the exit but not before saying bye to Emily. "Em, I gotta go."

"What? Casey-"

"No Em, I thought I could handle this but I can't. I just can't bear to see him up there, it's too hard."

Emily looked at her then nodded "Ok Case, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye Em." Casey started to make her way out the door until a loud voice called out her name.

"Casey!"

Casey stopped where she was and turned around to see none other then Derek holding the microphone in hand. "Oh my god." said Casey to herself.

"Casey you can't leave." Derek looked at all the people staring but still continued his speech. "Casey I know I played you like a fool and made you feel so betrayed." Derek half expected Casey to leave but she stayed right where she was to listen. "I lied to you, about a lot of things. But when I said I loved you…I meant that." Casey's angry face soon softened up "I still mean it Casey. And yeah, I'm not a one girlfriend kind of guy and I don't normally have long term relationships." all the girls in the gym except 4 or 5 nodded their heads and said "Yeah" Casey laughed a little. "But Casey with you, I'm willing to try. I want you to be the only one, because you _are _the only one for me."

Casey started to walk closer and walked onstage to face Derek. "I want another chance Casey, another chance to make up for what I did." all the women in the room young and old let out a big "Aw…."

Casey took the other mic and looked at Derek face full of rage. "Derek, you lied to me, you manipulated me. You made me believe you loved me." Derek continued to take Casey's beat down "Should I give you the chance to hurt me again?" the gym grew silent after she said that. "This is why I have to do what's right…" Casey turned to look at the crowd "I have to declare Derek Venturi the winner of this bet, because I'm completely head over heels in love with him."

Everyone in the gym cheered louder then they had for Derek's win on prom king. Derek looked up and smiled at Casey then he took her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Everyone continued to cheer except for Sam who stormed out of the prom after finding out he lost this bet.

Casey stopped kissing him for a second to say something "So Mr. King of bets, are you going to collect your prize?"

Derek smiled "I already am" then he pulled her closer and kissed her all over again.

**-The End- **


End file.
